The present invention relates to a dissolving apparatus for reprocessing spent nuclear fuel such as mixed oxide (MOX) fuel in a nuclear fuel cycle.
An example of a slurry (powder) agitation apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.07-060093/1995. As shown in FIG. 6, this agitation apparatus is designed to agitate powder 51 and liquid by an agitating device 52 (an agitating blade) in an agitating tank 50.
When performing dissolution processing of spent nuclear fuel in such an agitation apparatus as described above, non-dissolved particles of powder rise, due to agitation by the agitating device in a solution, to disadvantageously leak from a solution outlet disposed on an upper part of the agitating tank.